My Faith In You
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Missing scene from 2x13, written for agfics challenge


Guinevere doesn't knock on his door when she reaches his chambers, even if the door had been shut, she things she would have just walked straight in. Who else would be there if not Arthur and perhaps Merlin? Everybody else was readying themselves for the ride, or tending to the wounded, or wounded themselves, some were dying and some others were already dead.

"Gaius says you're riding out to face the Dragon," he looks over at her from where he has been staring out of his window, waiting on Merlin.

"Guinevere," he manages solemnly, little else than fear flashing across his face as he sees her standing there, "I-"

She can't help but notice how worn he looks. He's barely slept properly for five days, and it shows. He looked utterly exhausted and isn't showing any signs of stopping for more than a few minutes for some time – unless they can beat it.

"Arthur, I know you have to go. I know you have to do this," she starts, her hand clasping the handle tightly, "But I don't want to let you go. I wish you didn't have to do this. It's not safe."

"The last few days have been far from safe," he said approaching her. He leads her into his chambers further, gently teasing her hand from the door handle, "Do you have faith in me?"

"Always," she answers, looking down at the floor.

"Then let me have something to come back for," he smiles gently, gently cupping her chin in his hand. She can't help but smile back even with tears in her eyes. There is something in his that begs 'Please don't cry' which has her fighting her tears, not allowing them to fall, but it's easier said than done.

He slides his hand from her cheek gently around to the back of her neck and the temptation to kiss her then and there was nearing too much, but he couldn't do that to her, do himself. If he died- well, they'd already built up so much hope, he didn't want the fall to hurt too hard; if it hurt her at all. It was selfish of him to think she would care but that look in her eyes right this second told him; eyes being the gateway to the soul, and all that.

Ignoring his innermost wishes, he closed the gap between them, wrapping his other arm about her small frame; the hand on her neck threading through her hair.

Gwen buried her face into his chest, begging herself not to cry, "You'll come back," she says, determined that the result will be positive, "I have every faith in you."

Arthur smiles into her hair. He knows the chances of him winning this battle are slim, he's accepted the fact that he's mostly likely never to return, but having something to fight for, something that isn't just his duty, it helps.

It gives him hope.

It gives him faith.

He trusts that they can win.

"Should you be getting back?" he asks softly into her hair. She shakes her head, not wanting to let go of the safety she felt in his arms, "Merlin will be here in a minute. As much as he knows, I don't need him distracting me before I go off to fight," both of them let out small laughs, and he gives her a tight squeeze before letting her go.

"Be safe," Gwen orders.

"Yes, M'am."

As Gwen goes to make her exit, Merlin stumbles in looking solemn. Gwen reaches out, laying her hand on his arm and giving it a quick squeeze, she knows there is something wrong with him, but now is not the time, they don't have time. The Dragon is coming back and they can't deal with another night of attacks.

Merlin smiles weakly at her before she takes one last look over her shoulder at Arthur.

"Merlin-"

"You need your armour," Merlin says quietly, he doesn't have the energy to make a comment about Gwen and the renewed hope Arthur seems to have because of her and Arthur knows not to push him into it, even if he secretly misses the remark he won't make now.

"Quite right," Arthur nods curtly and watches Merlin ready his mail.

Arthur goes back to looking out the window for a minute, watching the skies. He had to have hope. He had to have faith; even if the source wasn't inside him but from another.


End file.
